<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Expose the Colors by protectginozasquad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442219">Don't Expose the Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad'>protectginozasquad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Character Death, Psycho Pass AU, it's p sad ngl, kurodai but like they can't be together sooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbidden, the thought came that Daichi should check Kuroo’s Crime Coefficient. Feeling hollow, he raised his Dominator, and terror flooded his chest as the directional voice spoke to him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Crime Coefficient is 203. Enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Devil's Crossroad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm in psycho pass hell so here we are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve all read the files,” Daichi said, flicking through the information on the small screen in front of him. “The suspect is thought to be hiding out in this abolition block, though how he’s able to avoid street scanners when he leaves the abolition block is still unknown.” </p><p>“No one’s read my reports!” Bokuto piped up. “I’ve been working on this case for weeks!” </p><p>“That’s because you submitted them at 3am last night,” Daichi replied testily. “I’ve insisted you share your findings with us all this time.” </p><p>“I just wanted the report to be complete!” Bokuto insisted, sounding as cheerful as ever. </p><p>“In any case,” Kuroo jumped in. “We can trust Bokuto’s nose this time.” </p><p>Daichi nodded. “I agree. We’ll split into two teams. Akaashi and Kiyoko will be with me, and Asahi and Bokuto will be with Kuroo. Everyone grab a Dominator and let’s get going.” </p><p>As soon as he grabbed it, Bokuto kissed his Dominator and took off down an alleyway of the abolition block. </p><p>“Bokuto!” Daichi shouted after him. “Don’t go alone! What did I say about teams?!” </p><p>“I know what I’m doing, Daichi-san,” Bokuto called without looking behind him. “You might even call this my case.” He quickly disappeared from view. </p><p>Daichi groaned and pulled his own Dominator from the drone cart. The directional voice gave him a sense of security. </p><p><em>Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated. User authentication, Inspector Sawamura Daichi. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator Usage approved. You are an authorized user.</em> </p><p>“He has been working on it tirelessly,” Kuroo said with a shrug. “I’ve never seen him so motivated.” </p><p>“Keep him in your sight then,” Daichi snapped. </p><p>“I’m going, I’m going,” Kuroo said, taking off in the same direction as Bokuto. Asahi followed him. “Hound 3,” he said into his communicator, “Give us a status update. Your Dominator location isn’t showing up on the communicator, is it offline?” </p><p>Daichi looked at the computer sharply, switching screens to try and find Bokuto’s location. He’d never seen a Dominator go offline before. </p><p>“I’ll get him this time,” Bokuto said brightly over the communicator, ignoring Kuroo’s question about his Dominator. </p><p>Daichi frowned. </p><p>“Bokuto, is your Dominator offline?” He asked sternly. </p><p>“It worked when I pulled it from the cart,” Bokuto said absently. </p><p>“Well, check it again!” </p><p>A pause. </p><p>“Oi, bosses,” Bokuto said hesitantly. “Is this some kind of drill?” </p><p>“It’s offline?” </p><p>“Then give us a verbal report on your location immediately!” Daichi was starting to have a very bad feeling about this. He checked his own Dominator, but it was still connected. </p><p>“I’m about two blocks-” </p><p>Bokuto broke off and made a strangled sound before the line went dead. </p><p>“Hound 3!” Kuroo shouted. “Hound 3! Bokuto!” </p><p>“Bokuto,” Daichi said, voice calmer than Kuroo’s. “Give us a verbal report of your location and situation so we can send you backup. Now. Shepherd 2, do you have a visual on Hound 3?” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>“I’m going after him,” Kuroo said. </p><p>“Shepherd 2 and Hound 1, it’s advised you return so we can regroup.”</p><p>Over the communicator, Daichi could hear Asahi and Kuroo talking in hushed tones. </p><p>“I’m sending Hound 1 back,” Kuroo finally said. “But going on ahead myself.” </p><p>“Don’t do that!” Daichi yelped. “Going on ahead towards a dangerous scene without backup?” </p><p>“No one else needs to get hurt.” </p><p>“Shepherd 2, return to the group.” </p><p>“You can’t give me orders, Shepherd 1,” Kuroo’s voice said quietly over the communicator. A few minutes of silence followed as Daichi wasn’t sure what to say. </p><p>Daichi was startled as Asahi came up to him, looking dejected. </p><p>“I wanted to stay with him, but he told me-” </p><p>“Never mind,” Daichi waved him off. “At least you know what direction he’s in.” He turned back to his communicator. “Kuroo, please just wait for the rest of us.”  </p><p>“We can’t wait. This was obviously a trap. If we wait, by then, it may be too late.” </p><p>“Kuroo,” Daichi barked over the communicator. “You know better than this. You know better than to go off on your own.” </p><p>“I’ll bring him back no matter what it takes.” </p><p>“Kuroo-” </p><p>Kuroo hung up. Daichi stared at his communicator blankly for a moment, stunned. It wasn’t like Kuroo to work on his own. He and Bokuto were close, and the crimes of late had been gruesome. Daichi was scared, too, but being scared was no reason to ignore protocol. He checked the time. About seven minutes had passed since Bokuto last made contact. He hadn’t been gone long, but Kuroo was right - if this was a trap, they were running short on time. </p><p>“What do you want us to do, inspector?” Asahi asked, looking nervous. </p><p>“You did the right thing returning when I asked you to,” Daichi said to Asahi kindly. “But I’m afraid that our stubborn other inspector obviously requires backup. Let’s get back there and converge on his location. His Dominator is online. Asahi and Kiyoko, take the back alley. Akaashi and I will head there directly.” </p><p>Then why had Bokuto’s Dominator turned off? </p><p>It didn’t make sense. It was as though someone had designed a device-specific piece of jamming equipment, but having the know-how to hack and jam a single MWPSB Dominator was hard to believe. </p><p>“BOKUTO!” Kuroo’s voice rang through the abolition block. Daichi’s blood ran cold. Kuroo sounded desperate, broken. Daichi held his communicator up and flipped through so he could see the location of Kuroo’s Dominator. </p><p>“Go, go!” He shouted at the team and they took off, Dominators at the ready. </p><p>It didn’t take long to find him. </p><p>“Bokuto,” Kuroo was on his knees when Daichi arrived, his Dominator sitting uselessly at his side. </p><p>“N-no,” Akaashi murmured from beside Daichi as he came up, breathing heavily. </p><p>There was no doubt about the scene before them. Bokuto’s body had been dismembered and reassembled in some sick form of art, if one could call it that. It must have been done quickly. For how quick the work had been, it was somewhat elaborate. Everything must have been ready beforehand. There’s no way they could have pulled this off in the last ten minutes without proper preparation. </p><p>This had been a trap, to lure the MWPSB out and take someone from it. If they had jammed Bokuto’s device specifically, they must have information on the individuals in the CID. The thought made him shiver, but Daichi could see that clearly now. </p><p>Kuroo was breathing heavily, shoulders slumped, head in his hands. </p><p>Unbidden, the thought came that Daichi should check Kuroo’s Crime Coefficient. Feeling hollow, he raised his Dominator, and terror flooded his chest as the directional voice spoke to him. </p><p><em>Crime Coefficient is 203. Enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Please aim carefully and subdue the target.</em> </p><p>“K-Kuroo,” Daichi said shakily, not wanting to believe his Dominator, although he knew, deep down, it was right. </p><p>Kuroo turned to look at Daichi with wide, devastated eyes. He hardly even seemed to register that Daichi had a Dominator pointed at him. </p><p>“Look at him,” he said quietly. “Look what he did to him.” </p><p>“Kuroo,” Daichi said, voice tight. “Your Crime Coefficient-” </p><p>“I don’t give a damn about my Crime Coefficient!” Kuroo shouted suddenly, getting to his feet with his fists clenched by his sides. </p><p>“Don’t say that,” Daichi said softly, finger shaking as it hovered over the Dominator’s trigger. </p><p>“Daichi-san,” Akaashi said next to him, voice tight. “Do it.” </p><p>Daichi looked at Akaashi sharply. Akaashi’s face softened, tears welling up in his eyes. He also had his Dominator trained on Kuroo. Daichi’s heart constricted. Bokuto and Akaashi had been close. </p><p>“We can’t risk him going any higher. If you won’t do it, I will. Division One can’t suffer… any more losses,” Akaashi choked.  </p><p>“Go on, Daichi,” Kuroo said, tears obviously pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I don’t want to be awake for this anymore. Do it.” </p><p>Daichi pulled the trigger, flinching as the shot paralyzed Kuroo. He watched Kuroo fall, hard. </p><p>“B-Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, walking towards the area where Kuroo had fallen, blinking rapidly. </p><p>Daichi wanted to say something. He wanted to comfort his enforcer. But a terror he could hardly stand was eating him up from the inside out. </p><p>Kuroo. </p><p>A latent criminal. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Asahi and Kiyoko to arrive. Akaashi was vomiting on the sidewalk when Kiyoko joined them. She rushed to Akaashi’s side and rubbed his back as he retched. She didn’t ask for an explanation.</p><p>Daichi should do something. He should call for backup. But he stood there, looking down at his collapsed partner. </p><p>“Daichi-san,” Asahi’s voice startled him. “We should call forensics. And a medical drone for Inspector Kuroo.” </p><p>Daichi nodded before realizing he needed to do it. He appreciated, fleetingly, that he still referred to him as an inspector even though it was obvious that the Dominator had worked on him. </p><p>“This is Inspector Sawamura Daichi of Unit One of the CID. Requesting forensic and medical assistance at Abolition Block C.” </p><p>“Drone assistance is difficult in abolition blocks,” Chief Wakatoshi came over the line, surprising Daichi. </p><p>“Chief?” It was unexpected. Normally a CID dispatch drone would have answered. </p><p>“Also, I’ve been informed of the Psycho-Pass reading for Kuroo Tetsurou. Unfortunate.” </p><p>“You’re quick on the uptake,” Daichi murmured. He straightened up and spoke more clearly. “I’m down an enforcer and an inspector. This is a crime scene!” </p><p>“No culprit?” </p><p>“No culprit. It was a trap.” </p><p>“Fine,” Chief Wakatoshi sounded bored. “We’ll send relay drones in and set up a perimeter.” </p><p>“And medical?” </p><p>“Already dispatched. An extra paddy wagon has been dispatched to take Inspector Kuroo.” </p><p>“Thank you, sir,” Daichi said, voice tight. A police paddy wagon. Because Kuroo was no longer a free man. </p><p>True to MWPSB form, both medical and forensics arrived quickly. Forensics quickly roped off Bokuto’s body so that it was hidden from view. Akaashi stood over him, rooted to the spot. Daichi wondered if he should check on Akaashi, but Kiyoko put her arm on his as he went to raise his Dominator. </p><p>“I already checked him,” she said softly. “No change.” </p><p>Daichi nodded at her gratefully and turned to the medical team that was handling Kuroo. </p><p>Daichi tried to convince the medical team to take Kuroo back to the MWPSB tower to no avail. </p><p>“He’s an inspector-” </p><p>“The Dominator worked on him. We don’t have a choice.” </p><p>His communicator pinged and he answered. </p><p>“Oikawa?” </p><p>“Daichi,” Oikawa sounded breathless. “Listen, I just heard. I’m on my way to accompany your enforcers back to the tower, so you can go with Kuroo.” </p><p>If Daichi had been able to feel things more strongly, he would have felt gratitude for the Division Two inspector. </p><p>“It’s your day off.” </p><p>“Nonsense,” Oikawa said. “Chief gave approval for me to step in, so you should go with Kuroo to the facility.” </p><p>Hearing Oikawa say it was like a punch to his gut. </p><p>The facility. </p><p>Daichi glanced over to the stretcher that was holding Kuroo, where he lay, his devastated expression still painted all over his unconscious face. Daichi wanted to do something for him. Absently, he felt a pang of guilt as he realized he hadn’t spared a second thought for Bokuto. </p><p>Bokuto had been one of their best enforcers for a long time. A little enthusiastic and reckless, maybe, but an invaluable member of their team. Whoever had done this was practiced, and knew how to work quickly. Or maybe… he hadn’t been there at all. He’d read something in Bokuto’s report as he’d skimmed it about a missing drone from a facility near the abolition block. If the drone was reprogrammed by someone, it wasn’t impossible that this could have been done by a drone. He started flipping through the report Bokuto had sent him the previous night looking for information on the drone. </p><p>He had just pulled up the appropriate part and started scanning it, when a voice broke through Daichi’s thoughts. </p><p>“Poor Kuro-chan.” </p><p>“I thought he told you not to call him that,” Daichi spared a small smile for Division Two’s lead inspector, who’d arrived faster than Daichi expected. </p><p>“Well, it’s not like he’s in a state to be upset. But what about you, Dai-chan?”</p><p>“I also told you not to call me that,” Daichi rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa waved him off. “How are you doing?” </p><p>Daichi inclined his head towards the scene where forensics had covered Bokuto’s body. </p><p>“I’ve lost an enforcer.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes widened. </p><p>“The chief didn’t say there had been casualties.”</p><p>Daichi nodded grimly. “Bokuto.”</p><p>“Shit. No way.” </p><p>“And Kuroo’s the one who found him. I wouldn’t go over there,” he grabbed Oikawa as he turned to go to the crime scene. </p><p>“You worried about my Hue?”</p><p>“No reason to expose yourself unnecessarily,” Daichi said levelly. </p><p>“Cute of you to be worried, Dai-chan. More importantly, how high did Kuro-chan get?”</p><p>Daichi grit his teeth. “203.”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t say anything. </p><p>“He’ll recover!” Daichi said firmly. </p><p>“Still, over 200. In that short amount of time.”</p><p>“Kuroo is a fighter.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about. Ah, it looks like they’re leaving with him. We can handle your car if you want to ride in the paddy wagon with him.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head. “I’ll follow the paddy wagon in my car. Thanks though.” </p><p>“Anytime, Daichi,” Oikawa said kindly. “I’ll see to it the enforcers get back safely.” </p><p>“It’s okay if you want to point your Dominator at me,” Daichi said before turning to his car. Oikawa stiffened, surprised by Daichi’s intuition. “I’m clear. I can tell.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed quietly as Daichi walked away, but Daichi could see him raise his Dominator anyway. </p><p>+++</p><p>
  <em>Crime Coefficient is 28. Not a target for enforcement. Trigger will be locked.</em>
</p><p>“Always so clear, Dai-chan,” Oikawa said quietly as he watched Daichi get into his car and follow after the paddy wagon that was holding Division One’s second inspector. He hadn’t expected having to deal with grieving enforcers, but it couldn’t be helped. He walked over to Akaashi - he’d subbed in Division Two a few times over the previous year, and he was a talented enforcer. </p><p>Oikawa put an arm on Akaashi’s shoulder. </p><p>“Time to go,” he said softly. </p><p>Akaashi bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly, tears leaking out. He nodded and allowed Oikawa to guide him back to the paddy wagon. </p><p>+++ </p><p>It took Kuroo two full days before he was able to talk again. Daichi hadn’t exactly meant to land a hit so directly on his spinal cord, but muscle memory was hard to undo. </p><p>“You could’ve at least shot my leg,” Kuroo had said with a smile when Daichi was visiting him. </p><p>“Sorry,” Daichi said, returning the smile before frowning. “Are they treating you okay?” </p><p>“I’ve been to therapy four times in the last two days, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kuroo said. </p><p>Daichi put a hand on the glass between them, heart aching. He hated to see Kuroo in here. It made him sick to his stomach to drive up to the facility, to request entrance into a cell block. </p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” </p><p>“Not sure if latent criminals are ever really okay,” Kuroo said, eyes downcast. </p><p>“You’re going to get better,” Daichi said. “Keep up with the therapy.” </p><p>“Sure thing, boss,” Kuroo said with a small, wry smile. </p><p>“I’m not your boss.” </p><p>“You might be. If I have to come back as an enf-” </p><p>“Don’t say it,” Daichi snapped.</p><p>Kuroo looked up at him, still with that smile. </p><p>“You should prepare yourself, Dai.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head and changed the subject. </p><p>A week later, Kuroo was still in the facility. Daichi had been to visit him every day, checking his status report before he went in each time. </p><p>“I don’t even know why you bother asking me how I feel, since you’re obviously accessing my medical charts.” </p><p>“You don’t want me to check?” Daichi asked through the glass, a little hurt. </p><p>“Just wish you’d ask first,” Kuroo said grumpily. </p><p>“Well, then, how are you feeling?” Daichi asked. </p><p>“Like a criminal,” Kuroo replied. </p><p>“You’ll recover!” Daichi said firmly. </p><p>Kuroo smiled at him sadly. </p><p>“You and I both know by now that isn’t worth hoping for.” </p><p>“Don’t talk that way,” Daichi said, frowning. “You don’t have to be defeatist about it.” </p><p>“I can’t stop thinking about it, Daichi,” Kuroo said quietly. “About what I’d do to him if I caught him.” </p><p>Daichi’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Kuroo, don’t do this,” he pleaded. </p><p>“I can’t help it,” Kuroo said. </p><p>“You can,” Daichi insisted. “With therapy-” </p><p>“With therapy I’ll be able to return as an enforcer,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Any promising candidates for my replacement?” He asked when Daichi didn’t say anything. </p><p>Daichi’s heart twisted. He wanted to say that they hadn’t talked about it, but the truth was that he’d been called into the Chief’s office that morning to go over the plan for reorganizing Division One. </p><p>“Or maybe you can’t say anything about it to a latent criminal,” Kuroo said gently. </p><p>“That’s not it,” Daichi said. </p><p>“Don’t hold onto hope for me,” Kuroo said. “You’ll only be disappointed. You know the odds.” </p><p>“But your Crime Coefficient has dropped over forty points in the last week-”</p><p>“And it seems to be stabilizing there.” </p><p>“160,” Daichi said softly. </p><p>“You shouldn’t concern yourself with me anymore,” Kuroo said, shrugging. “You can have my things sent over to the MWPSB tower.” </p><p>“How can you be so flippant about it?” Daichi asked incredulously. It hurt, it felt like rejection, even though Daichi knew Kuroo was trying to protect him. </p><p>“I’m not being flippant,” Kuroo said, frowning. “I’m simply stating the facts. Trying to do what’s best for you.” </p><p>“Maybe you don’t know what’s best for me,” Daichi said quietly. </p><p>“Have you checked our compatibility rating recently?” Kuroo answered, still frowning. </p><p>Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. </p><p>“If you check it, you’ll see the entry has been deleted,” Kuroo continued. “Because people with healthy Psycho-Passes aren’t meant to be with latent criminals. Sibyl doesn’t even consider making judgments on such relationships because it’s out of the question.” </p><p>Daichi’s fists clenched and unclenched as he sat in the chair. </p><p>“Daichi,” Kuroo said softly. “You need to let go.” </p><p>Daichi felt a lump rise in his throat. </p><p>“Why won’t you fight for us?” He asked quietly after a pause. </p><p>“It’s not like that, Daichi,” Kuroo replied. </p><p>“Then what exactly is it like?” Daichi snapped. </p><p>“It’s hard to explain.” </p><p>Bokuto meant more to Kuroo than Daichi did. Daichi needed to accept that. Kuroo was willing to throw away the years they’d spent together over an enforcer’s death. </p><p>“I just have a feeling this is how it always would have ended,” Kuroo said with a sort of finality. </p><p>“You don’t know that.” </p><p>“And yet we’re here,” Kuroo gestured around him. “At the facility. Me, in a cell block. You, still a well-respected inspector. Geez, Daichi, you should have always known I wasn’t good enough for you.” </p><p>“I don’t feel that way at all,” Daichi said incredulously. </p><p>“Your feelings don’t really matter in this case, do they? It’s Sibyl who’s made the decision.” Kuroo stretched his arms over his head. “I’ll come back as an enforcer, if they’ll let me. So it’s not all over.” </p><p>“You’re saying it’s over for us, though, right?” Daichi asked, casting his eyes on the ground. </p><p>He could hear Kuroo laugh sadly. </p><p>“C’mon, I would have thought that was obvious.” </p><p>Daichi stood up suddenly. </p><p>“I’m leaving.” </p><p>“You should stop coming every day,” Kuroo said. Daichi looked up at him, aware that anger was probably painted all across his face. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that,” Kuroo said, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Daichi snapped. With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the exit. </p><p>+++ </p><p>“I’m concerned about the nature of your relationship with Kuroo Tetsurou,” Chief Wakatoshi said without emotion. </p><p>“It won’t cloud my judgment,” Daichi said firmly. He had been afraid of this, that Kuroo might be taken from Division One because he and Daichi had been involved. </p><p>“We were hesitant to allow you to work as inspectors together, though you did make a good team so we allowed it. Circumstances now being what they are, however, it makes the most sense to assign him to a different division,” the chief continued, ignoring Daichi. “Where he won’t be under your immediate supervision. We’ll swap him with a strong enforcer from Division Two. Perhaps Iwaizumi. I’ve been wanting to separate him from Inspector Oikawa for some time.”</p><p>“Kuroo belongs in Division One.” </p><p>“Personnel assignments are not determined by inspectors.” </p><p>Daichi stiffened.  </p><p>“As for his replacement, there’s a suitable candidate, but he can’t start immediately. We’ll be swapping inspectors around from other divisions until he can join the team. Most likely Oikawa and Kageyama will sub in the vacancy.”</p><p>“There’s no one else who matched well with the MWPSB?” </p><p>“The candidate for Division One is a strong candidate. He’s worth waiting for.” </p><p>“I see,” Daichi said. </p><p>“Kuroo will be reassigned to Division Two and swapped with an experienced enforcer from them. You’ll have an accompanying inspector on all cases. For all practical purposes, Division One has been reorganized to function normally. That’s all. You’re dismissed.” </p><p>“What about the case?” Daichi said, setting his jaw firmly.</p><p>“That case no longer belongs to Division One.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I thought I said you were dismissed,” Chief Wakatoshi said, eyes flashing dangerously. </p><p>Daichi bit his bottom lip. </p><p>“Yes, chief,” he said, turning to leave the office.  </p><p>In the end, the case had been shelved. Or Daichi had to assume it had been, because neither Division Two nor Division Three had it as an active case. He couldn’t understand how they were just letting a criminal of this kind walk away, but after his second appeal to reclaim the case, he’d been given an official warning. </p><p>“Stay in your lane, Inspector Sawamura,” had been Chief Wakatoshi’s exact words. </p><p>A few weeks later, Kuroo was released from the facility into MWPSB custody. Daichi accompanied him to the tower. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” Kuroo said as they made their way towards the enforcers’ quarters. </p><p>“I want to. I still want us to have… something,” Daichi said, carrying a box of Kuroo’s things. He had, as Kuroo asked, had most of Kuroo’s stuff sent over the tower ahead of time, but there were a few things he wanted to carry over himself. </p><p>Their old apartment felt empty, vacuous without Kuroo’s presence. It wasn’t just his things being sent to the PSB tower. It was the way Kuroo’s laugh no longer bounced off the walls at night, the way Daichi was eating his meals alone. It was tearing him apart.  </p><p>“You know that’s impossible,” Kuroo said sternly.  </p><p>“Why is it impossible? Other people make it work.” </p><p>“You’re thinking of Division Two, aren’t you? Iwaizumi and Oikawa?” </p><p>Daichi nodded. </p><p>Kuroo sighed. </p><p>“They haven’t gone through a change like this, though. Iwaizumi was an enforcer before they got involved. I’m surprised they were never separated, actually. You heard the chief. They don’t even want us working together.” </p><p>“I think we can make it work.” </p><p>Kuroo reached up to cup Daichi’s cheek. He ran his thumb across it. </p><p>“You’re sweet. And wrong.” </p><p>“Are you breaking up with me?” Daichi said coldly, stepping back, out of Kuroo’s reach. </p><p>“Sibyl already did that,” Kuroo said, frowning. “They don’t even want us working in the same unit, and you think we can be romantically involved? You’re smarter than that.” </p><p>“I don’t care what Sibyl thinks.” </p><p>“That’s no way for an inspector to talk.” </p><p>Daichi felt tears well up in his eyes. </p><p>“We’re more than our roles, you know?” He said angrily. </p><p>“I wish that were true,” Kuroo said. “Ah, we’re here.” He held his new communicator, one fitted for an enforcer, up to the door. “I’d invite you in, but…” </p><p>“But you just broke up with me,” Daichi finished for him hollowly. </p><p>“Don’t say it like that,” Kuroo’s eyes were soft. “I’m just doing what’s best for you.” </p><p>“For me?” Daichi’s head snapped up. “How could you possibly know what’s best for me?” </p><p>“I just know I’m not it,” Kuroo shrugged, stepping into his new living quarters. “Bye, Daichi.” </p><p>The door closed in Daichi’s face, hard and final. Like a nail in a coffin, or the signing of a will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll Give You Your Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo escapes from the MWPSB, determined to find out the truth. Daichi steps in to try and stop him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>note the archive warning change!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Two months later</strong>
</p>
<p>“You’re here late,” Oikawa stuck his head into Division One’s office. “Not burning yourself out, are you?” </p>
<p>Daichi smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I don’t have much else going on these days. Might as well work.” </p>
<p>“I have something I need to talk to you about. Are you here by yourself?” </p>
<p>“Yep, everyone else has gone home. Division Three’s on duty,” Daichi picked up his coffee mug and took a sip.  </p>
<p>“There’s no easy way to say this,” Oikawa said, walking towards Daichi and running a hand through his hair. “But Kuroo escaped.” </p>
<p>“What?” Daichi’s coffee mug shattered as he dropped it. “Shit,” he reached for the paper towels, barely paying attention as he mopped up the coffee, desperate to hear more. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“When? You’re sure that’s what happened?” Daichi asked. </p>
<p>Oikawa sighed. </p>
<p>“I mean, it’s the thing that makes the most sense. His bracelet was found broken in his room. It was discovered about two hours ago by Iwa-chan, who went to see him.” Oikawa smiled a little bit. “Iwa-chan had taken quite a liking to him.” </p>
<p>It had been weeks since the last time Daichi had spent time with Kuroo. They passed each other in the hallway, saw each other on shift changes, but Kuroo seemed to be making an intentional effort to stay away from Daichi. </p>
<p>One night, a few weeks ago, Daichi had ended up in the enforcer quarters after a shift. He’d stayed too long, had a drink with his former partner and, well, they hadn’t exactly done much talking. </p>
<p>“We have no idea where he is, though,” Oikawa was saying when Daichi tuned back in. </p>
<p>“Street scanners haven’t detected him in the area?” </p>
<p>“That’s the strange part,” Oikawa said, looking at Daichi meaningfully. “No facial recognition has picked him up anywhere. Our best guess is he found a way to smuggle himself out of the country.” </p>
<p>“He wouldn’t just leave like that,” Daichi said. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Daichi,” Oikawa said. “I know that’s what you want to believe, but you haven’t been working with him all this time. He’s… different.” </p>
<p>“Different?”</p>
<p>“Obsessive. Fixated. He’s still working on that case… he calls it the Tendou case. Apparently Bokuto-”</p>
<p>“Had a file with a blurry photograph. The file was simply named ‘Tendou,’” Daichi finished grimly. </p>
<p>“Ah, so you know.” </p>
<p>“I went to the chief with as much as I could to get him to let someone - anyone, it didn’t even have to be Division One - keep investigating the case. But the answer was still no.” </p>
<p>“I guess what an enforcer does on his time off isn’t of much concern to the chief though,” Oikawa said with a shrug. “They never stopped him.” </p>
<p>“Maybe they should have,” Daichi’s voice was quiet. </p>
<p>“You really think he would’ve stopped just because he was told to?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Daichi said slowly. “Like you said, he’s different now. One thing’s the same though… he never did know when to quit,” Daichi felt himself give a sad smile. </p>
<p>“Anyway,” Oikawa said. “I’m sure Division Two will handle looking for him, but I thought you should know.” </p>
<p>“It’s unlikely the chief would put me on that case, yeah,” Daichi said. </p>
<p>“Go home, Dai-chan,” Oikawa turned to leave the office. “Don’t become… obsessive.” </p>
<p>“You worried about my Hue?” Daichi asked Oikawa’s retreating back. </p>
<p>“Never, Dai-chan. See you.” </p>
<p>Daichi yawned and decided Oikawa was right. He packed up his things and headed for his apartment, so big and empty since Kuroo had left. Had been forced to leave. </p>
<p>He was just laying on his couch, sighing as he went to eat his Drone-made food, when his communicator startled him by pinging. </p>
<p><em>Call from: restricted number.</em> </p>
<p>“Hello?” </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kuroo’s voice was apologetic in tone. </p>
<p>“Kuroo!” Daichi sat up straight. “What’s going on? Where are you? A restricted number, really?” </p>
<p>“Listen, Daichi, I’m sorry-” </p>
<p>“What were you thinking?!” Daichi snapped into his communicator. “Do you have any idea what this will do to your Psycho-Pass?” </p>
<p>“We’re way past the time to worry about that.” </p>
<p>“We are not!” </p>
<p>“Daichi…” </p>
<p>“The only thing you can do now is come in and surrender voluntarily. You may still recover if you do that.” </p>
<p>“I can’t do that,” Kuroo said calmly. </p>
<p>“Why not? What’s so important?” </p>
<p>“You’ll understand soon.” </p>
<p>“Soon?” </p>
<p>“I just called to say I love you. I am sorry, really. Bye, Daichi.” </p>
<p>The line went dead. </p>
<p>+++ </p>
<p>The next evening, Daichi was in the office late again. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Whatever Oikawa said, he really didn’t have anything better to do, and work kept his mind off of Kuroo. He nearly jumped out of his seat as a drone cart rolled into the office and straight up to his desk. It opened to reveal just one Dominator. </p>
<p>Glancing around anxiously, Daichi took hold of the Dominator and the directional voice spoke to him immediately. </p>
<p><em>Inspector Sawamura Daichi, I will now tell you the truth about everything. We’re going to take a trip to the Ministry of Welfare’s NONA Tower.</em> </p>
<p>Daichi grabbed his coat and headed towards his car. He drove towards NONA tower as quickly as he could, hoping the directional voice would speak to him as he did. </p>
<p>The truth? What truth? </p>
<p><em>You’ll see when we arrive.</em> </p>
<p>The directional voice guided him down a staircase underneath NONA tower. He wondered what was happening. </p>
<p>
  <em>Welcome, Inspector Sawamura Daichi. Please watch your step on the stairs, but head straight down.</em>
</p>
<p>“Where are you taking me?” </p>
<p>
  <em>What you are about to see is this world’s brain as well as its heart.</em>
</p>
<p>“Heart…?” </p>
<p><em>Please, continue down the stairs.</em> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to reach the bottom. To think, a place like this existed in the Ministry of Welfare. Daichi had never heard of such a place. He came to a chamber with pipes running out of it. A large, circular door swung open and light assaulted his eyes. Daichi blinked a few times before the directional voice spoke again. </p>
<p><em>Come inside, inspector.</em> </p>
<p>Daichi’s eyes widened as he gripped the Dominator, horrified at the situation before him as he stepped through the circular doorway. </p>
<p>A bright room, filled with moving machinery. The machinery appeared to be moving brains in glass cases around. </p>
<p>“This is…” </p>
<p>
  <em>This is the truth about the Sibyl System. We are a collective of criminally asymptomatic minds who, due to our idiosyncratic natures, are fit to judge and enforce the rest of society.</em>
</p>
<p>“Criminally asymptomatic?” Daichi said without thinking. He didn’t even know what criminally asymptomatic meant, although the description itself was somewhat self-explanatory. </p>
<p><em>It is only logical that those who cannot be judged by the system would be the administrators of the system.</em> </p>
<p>“You can’t be judged by the system?” </p>
<p>
  <em>The appearance of criminally asymptomatic individuals was inevitable. Rather than fighting to erase the anomalies, we have found a way to fully integrate the anomalies, and thus the system achieves perfection at a practical level.</em>
</p>
<p>“How awful…” </p>
<p><em>You think it’s awful, yet you acknowledge its validity. Despite your shock, your initial Psycho-Pass reading shows that.</em> </p>
<p>“Why are you showing me this?” Daichi asked incredulously. It had to be a complete and total secret. He wondered who else knew. Probably not many people. </p>
<p><em>The goal of this meeting is a mutually beneficial relationship. We believe you possess the sufficient skills and knowledge, along with a healthy Psycho-Pass, to regain control of Division One and move it forward in the right direction.</em> </p>
<p>“What direction is that? Surely you know, if you know everything,” Daichi said disdainfully. “You haven’t even been able to fill the inspector vacancy.” </p>
<p><em>We have a suitable replacement, but he is currently caring for a loved one in hospice. We aren’t heartless. You’ll gain a new partner in due time. In the meanwhile, we will address the problem at hand. Kuroo Tetsurou wishes to expose the Sibyl System, though he doesn’t yet know our true form.</em> </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s good to let society see for themselves what their god looks like,” Daichi said. “Kuroo might not be wrong after all.” </p>
<p><em>Your sentiment is noted, though it’s doubtful those are your true feelings. Let us clarify: Sawamura Daichi, do you wish for a society without the Sibyl System?</em> </p>
<p>Daichi grit his teeth. </p>
<p><em>That’s right. You go to nod your head, but stop yourself because you’re intuitive enough to know that the current society cannot hold without Sibyl. The harmonious nature of our society is based upon the judgment of the Sibyl System. Thus, no matter how much you hate us, you cannot reject us. You also disagree with Kuroo Tetsurou taking justice into his own hands and breaking away from the system. You asked him to surrender voluntarily, did you not?</em> </p>
<p>“You’ve been watching me,” Daichi growled. </p>
<p><em>So we could gain an accurate picture of your motivations and intentions, we had been monitoring you around the clock. That, of course, depending on the outcome of this meeting, will stop and you will be left alone.</em> </p>
<p>“Kuroo wants justice for Bokuto. Is that really so hard to understand?” </p>
<p><em>Bokuto Kotarou’s death was a loss for all of us. We never like to see enforcers get hurt. They are truly the front lines of justice. The nature of the case Kuroo has been working, however, is highly sensitive, as the culprit was a desirable member for the Sibyl System.</em> </p>
<p>“Member?” </p>
<p><em>Tendou Satori was criminally asymptomatic. In that regard he was highly valuable to us.</em> </p>
<p>“Was?” Daichi paused, suddenly understanding. “That’s why the Tendou case got shelved. You took him in. He’s here, in this room, isn’t he? Who on earth captured him, and how?” </p>
<p><em>The details are none of your concern. Suffice it to say, Tendou Satori has never threatened society again. He will atone for his crimes by administering justice appropriately from now on.</em> </p>
<p>“So you all stay locked up safely away in here, looking on and choosing who lives and dies?” </p>
<p><em>Your question carries far too much emotion in it, but strictly speaking, that’s an adequate summary of our duties. However, it’s untrue that we stay locked up in here.</em> </p>
<p>“Sometimes we use cyborg equipment,” Chief Wakatoshi’s voice startled Daichi, who turned around and, unthinkingly, lifted the Dominator at the chief. </p>
<p><em>Crime Coefficient is 0. Not a target for enforcement. Trigger will be locked.</em> </p>
<p>“Zero…” </p>
<p>“Is there a reason you have that pointed at me?” Chief Wakatoshi asked, as usual, devoid of expression. </p>
<p>“N-no,” Daichi said, lowering the Dominator. “Zero?” </p>
<p>“Criminally asymptomatic means criminal psychology that doesn’t fit with a person’s Psycho-Pass. We also have the ability to control our Psycho-Passes at will.” </p>
<p>“But you’re… not human?” Daichi asked, gaping. </p>
<p>“My brain is still human,” Chief Wakatoshi shrugged. “I’m plenty human, I’ve just shed the burden of a decomposing human body. We take turns using this.” </p>
<p>Daichi’s stomach churned. </p>
<p>“So the Sibyl System is the Chief of the MWPSB?” </p>
<p>“Convenient, isn’t it? It’s another part of maintaining a perfect system.” </p>
<p>“Horrifying,” Daichi said darkly. “It’s all a massive conspiracy. A cover up.” </p>
<p>“That was never the goal, and we do intend to make our true form available to the public hopefully sooner rather than later.” </p>
<p>Daichi laughed derisively. “You think the people will accept this?” </p>
<p>“You’ve accepted it,” Chief Wakatoshi shrugged. “You hate it, and you accept it. We rather hope you prove to be the rule rather than the exception. That’s another reason we’ve decided to experiment with revealing our true form to someone like you. A responsible, clear-hued citizen who wants what’s best for this society. You unquestioningly accept what’s happening in front of you, even if you are emotionally opposed to it.” </p>
<p>“Let’s get back to Kuroo,” Daichi refocused. </p>
<p>“Kuroo Tetsurou represents a danger to society that we cannot ignore.” </p>
<p>“Even though you intend to make your form public?” </p>
<p>“Risk assessment tells us that at this time, there are too many unknown variables to safely make the Sibyl System’s processes public. We hope through research and collaboration with you for that to change. But Kuroo Tetsurou seeks to rush the process, something we cannot allow.” </p>
<p>“So you’re going to kill him? You’ve judged his Psycho-Pass reading as too high simply because he wants to rush an agenda that you already have?” </p>
<p>“We can’t change someone else’s Psycho-Pass reading at will, inspector. If his Psycho-Pass is above regulation value, it doesn’t have anything to do with us manipulating it.” </p>
<p>Daichi thought for a moment before speaking his next question. </p>
<p>“If I can track him down before he makes it here, will you consider guaranteeing his life?” </p>
<p>He heard a noise behind him and turned back towards the room, seeing all the brains put back in their places. </p>
<p><em>Deliberating</em>, the directional voice spoke instead of the chief. </p>
<p>“I won’t help you if you don’t guarantee Kuroo’s life. I don’t care what that does to my Psycho-Pass. Will you punish me for not helping you?” He put the Dominator against his chest, muzzle pressing into his sternum, turning back to look defiantly at the chief. “You could do it now. Punish me.” </p>
<p><em>Risk assessment complete. Inspector Sawamura, please don’t point the Dominator at yourself. Your Psycho-Pass reading remains clear. We are willing to consider Kuroo Tetsurou’s life on the condition that he doesn’t find out the true form of the Sibyl System. If that can be prevented, we will make an exception.</em> </p>
<p>“We’ll give the case to Division One. But no one can know about this, inspector,” Chief Wakatoshi said. “You’ll have to find some explanations that are acceptable to your subordinates and the inspector who fills in.” </p>
<p>“That won’t be a problem,” Daichi said. “Can I go?” </p>
<p>“You’re dismissed, inspector. Until this matter is resolved, you’ll keep this Dominator.” Chief Wakatoshi moved out of Daichi’s way. Daichi slipped the Dominator into the back of his waistband and nodded at the chief before stepping out of the bright, horrifying room and climbing the stairs back into the night air. </p>
<p>+++ </p>
<p>“I don’t like this, Dai-chan,” Oikawa said the next day. “What on earth did you say to convince them to give you the case?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” Daichi replied. “All that matters is finding Kuroo.” </p>
<p>“But what if… what if he’s over 300? You actually think you’ll be able to-” </p>
<p>“Let’s take it one step at a time. Are you subbing today or is Kageyama?” </p>
<p>“Tobio-chan’s got enough on his plate. I’ll sub.” </p>
<p>“You’ve been eager to sub in Division One ever since we took Iwaizumi,” Daichi said with a playful smile, laughing when Oikawa’s cheeks flushed. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe they took Iwa-chan from Division Two.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you’ll get him back now that you guys have an enforcer vacancy,” Daichi shrugged. “Let’s go brief everyone.” Daichi squared his shoulders and headed into the office, where all four enforcers had been called in for this special task. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you all,” Daichi nodded pleasantly at everyone. </p>
<p>“Why are we all here, Daichi-san?” Kiyoko asked, looking around the room. “It’s unusual for all of us to be on duty at the same time.” </p>
<p>“That’s what we’re here to talk about. Division One will take over the hunt for Kuroo Tetsurou, who by now you should all have been informed escaped from MWPSB custody last night.” </p>
<p>The enforcers looked between Daichi and Oikawa nervously. </p>
<p>“I know what you’re all thinking,” Daichi said, figuring it was better to address the elephant in the room than leave it sitting. “How can Inspector Sawamura hunt down his former partner? The truth is, it’s not easy. But I think if Division One finds him, we may be able to convince him to surrender without using the Lethal Eliminator on him.” </p>
<p>“So if we find him and he’s over 300, what are we supposed to do?” Iwaizumi asked skeptically. </p>
<p>“Restrain him.” </p>
<p>“Kuroo’s not exactly a little girl,” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest. “Restraining him might prove difficult.” </p>
<p>“Of course I’m not asking you to put your life on the line,” Daichi replied kindly. “If you’re unable to restrain him and you have to use the Lethal Eliminator, I understand. Please try your hardest to avoid such a situation.” </p>
<p>“So where do we start?” Asahi asked. </p>
<p>“We’ll start by reviewing facial recognition footage around the PSB tower the night Kuroo escaped.” </p>
<p>“I thought he hadn’t been caught on camera anywhere.” </p>
<p>“We’re going to look for any faces that went unrecognized but showed up on a scanner. That’s been known to happen if someone’s wearing a face mask leaving a hospital or for some other reason. See if you find anything suspicious. Akaashi and Iwaizumi, you can work on that with Oikawa. Kiyoko, Asahi and I will work up a list of possible hiding places within the city.” </p>
<p>“I thought Division Two’s working theory was that he’d been smuggled out of the country. What good is looking for him if he’s gone?” </p>
<p>“Other intel has it that he hasn’t left, but is evading scanners and possibly faking his Psycho-Pass.” </p>
<p>“Faking a Psycho-Pass? Is that even possible?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously. </p>
<p>“It was thought that was impossible, but the difficulty we’ve had locating him has suggested that there must be some method for tricking a street scanner.” </p>
<p>They spent the next few hours working things up. To the enforcers’ surprise, there were a surprising amount of unidentified persons listed on the street scanners. Most could be ruled out because they were wearing a face mask, and further analysis of their bone structure usually led to a positive ID. </p>
<p>Daichi worked with his team to make up a list of possible hiding locations, most of which came down to abolition blocks where street scanners weren’t posted and drone support was impossible. </p>
<p>“It’s definitely possible he’s hiding out in an abolition block. The one closest to the tower makes the most sense,” Daichi said, circling Abolition Block C. “This one.” </p>
<p>“We’ve got something, Dai-chan!” Oikawa said. “Look at this!” </p>
<p>Something pinged across all their screens. It was a picture from a street scanner of someone whose face was halfway covered. The image was blurry - Daichi wasn’t sure how a street scanner had managed to be so inaccurate, but the lanky figure seemed unmistakable to him. </p>
<p>“This was taken just outside Abolition Block C,” Daichi said. “This is enough for us to get permission to search the block. You guys get ready to head there and I’ll get the chief to sign off on it.” </p>
<p>“Roger that, Dai-chan,” Oikawa said. “Alright everyone, let’s pack up and get going. We’ll meet you there,” he nodded at Daichi. </p>
<p>“Trying to track him down before I do?” Daichi raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Oikawa flushed slightly. </p>
<p>“Just trying to make things easier on you, I guess,” Oikawa said quietly. </p>
<p>Daichi smiled. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll meet you there. Don’t do anything reckless without me.” </p>
<p>Daichi left the office and headed for Chief Wakatoshi’s floor. As soon as he was out of sight of everyone else, he reached back and gripped the Dominator. To his surprise, the directional voice addressed him immediately. </p>
<p><em>Inspector Sawamura.</em> </p>
<p>Daichi stopped short and pulled out his Dominator, staring at it. He paused, waiting for more. </p>
<p><em>We’ve located the enemy. He’s close to us now. He’s just arrived at the Ministry of Welfare. You better come at once.</em> </p>
<p>“The enemy,” Daichi said coldly, turning to head towards the lower level for his car. “You mean Kuroo. We tracked him to-” </p>
<p><em>To the abolition block. That’s a diversion. Kuroo Tetsurou has proved to be more cunning than we had thought. But send the team along to the abolition block and have them run the search while you come back here. You’d best hurry, inspector. The deal only works if you prevent him from learning the truth.</em> </p>
<p>“I know that,” Daichi frowned, flipping open his communicator and dialing Oikawa’s number. </p>
<p>“The chief ordered me to deliver something to the Ministry of Welfare,” he said when Oikawa answered. </p>
<p>“At a time like this?!” Oikawa yelped. “Seriously?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think it can be helped. Can you handle the abolition block search?” </p>
<p>“I don’t have a choice, do I?” </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine, Daichi-san,” Kiyoko spoke up in the background. “Do what you have to and rejoin us as soon as possible.” </p>
<p>“Oi,” Oikawa growled. “Don’t interrupt-” </p>
<p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Daichi said before hanging up and flipping his lights and sirens on, heading for NONA Tower as quickly as he could. A car was parked outside when he arrived, and the guard drones had been disabled somehow. </p>
<p>“No,” he whispered frantically, desperately hoping Kuroo hadn’t made it inside the room where the Sibyl System was located. </p>
<p>As he headed down the stairs towards the Sibyl System, he saw that the entrance was already opened. </p>
<p>Kuroo was standing in front of the Sibyl System, fists balled up at his sides. Daichi could tell without seeing his face how tense he was. Hands shaking slightly, he raised his<br/>
Dominator, hoping against all hope it wouldn’t be what he thought. </p>
<p>He watched the Dominator transform, heart sinking all the way into his shoes. </p>
<p><em>Crime Coefficient is 314. Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator. Please aim carefully and eliminate the target.</em> </p>
<p>“Ah,” Kuroo said, looking unsurprised as he turned around. “Of course it would be you.” </p>
<p><em>Inspector Sawamura, it is recommended that you administer justice immediately.</em> </p>
<p>“How could you?” Daichi asked with wide, desperate eyes. </p>
<p>“This system can’t protect anyone,” Kuroo said angrily. “Look what it makes us do to each other. Look what it’s asking of you.” He motioned to Daichi’s Dominator. </p>
<p>“How’d you lure us to the abolition block?” </p>
<p>“Let’s just say I’ve made some pretty helpful friends in the last few months. Someone who’s good with computers and systems.” </p>
<p>“A hacker? You made contact with a hacker while working at the PSB? How did you keep your Psycho-Pass within regulation value all this time?” </p>
<p>“It’s actually been going up,” Kuroo shrugged. “I knew you’d stopped checking it, so I didn’t worry too much. It’s not unusual for an enforcer’s Crime Coefficient to fluctuate. At least, that’s what I hoped. Turns out even these guys can’t catch everything,” Kuroo motioned to the system. </p>
<p>“How’d you evade the street scanners?” </p>
<p>“I have the hacker to thank for that as well. He and I coordinated all my movements perfectly, so he only had to take control of scanners one at a time. Such a small enigma in the system wouldn’t be noticed, we thought, and it wasn’t.” </p>
<p>“Who is this hacker? How does he keep his Psycho-Pass clear?” </p>
<p>“A magician never reveals his secrets, Dai.” </p>
<p>“You’re protecting a criminal.” </p>
<p>“I am a criminal.” </p>
<p>“Were you planning all this when we… when I…?” </p>
<p>“It was a mistake to let you come over,” Kuroo said, frowning. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. I told you I’m not good enough for you. I told you to let go!” </p>
<p>“So this is why you’ve been avoiding me,” Daichi snapped. “What are you even doing here?” </p>
<p>“I’m not exactly sure, myself,” Kuroo said. “I just knew I had to make it this far.” </p>
<p>“This is your grand plan?” Daichi gaped at him. “Just show up and see what happens?!” </p>
<p>“I had to see for myself. I thought I’d figure out the rest when I got here.” </p>
<p>“That’s selfish! And stupid. You think they wouldn’t account for this possibility?” </p>
<p>“Criminals are selfish, Daichi,” Kuroo said with a rueful smile. “Isn’t that what the Dominator says I am?”  </p>
<p>“There has to be another way!” Daichi shouted, addressing the System this time. “I thought you were willing to make an exception!” </p>
<p><em>Circumstances have changed. He made it too far. You were too late. Administer justice, Inspector Sawamura. Put your feelings aside and do your job.</em> </p>
<p>“I c-can’t,” he said shakily. “I’m not like you guys.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Daichi,” Kuroo said, still smiling. “I’d rather it be you than someone else.” </p>
<p>“I could let you go,” Daichi whispered. </p>
<p>“Then your Crime Coefficient will go up,” Kuroo said severely. “No. I won’t run.” </p>
<p>“I won’t shoot.” </p>
<p>“You will if you know what’s good for you.” </p>
<p>Daichi whirled around.  </p>
<p>Chief Wakatoshi was walking down the steps, brandishing a Dominator in Lethal Eliminator mode. Daichi instinctively stepped between the chief and Kuroo and watched the Dominator transform back and the chief’s eyes flash red. </p>
<p>“Daichi, don’t,” Kuroo hissed from behind him. </p>
<p>“Surely you don’t want to become an accomplice, Inspector Sawamura,” Chief Wakatoshi said, the ghost of a cruel smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re better than this.” </p>
<p>“Kuroo Tetsurou is a valuable asset to the MWPSB,” Daichi said desperately.  </p>
<p>“He’s an escaped enforcer. He’s of no value whatsoever. And he knows too much.” </p>
<p>“I know too much,” Daichi countered. </p>
<p>“You’re an inspector. Though I wonder for how long, if this conversation continues in this way.” </p>
<p>“Daichi is not an accomplice,” Kuroo said from behind Daichi. “He has nothing to do with this.” </p>
<p>“I suppose that’s up to him, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kuroo whispered, and Daichi was turning to see what he was apologizing for when he was suddenly thrown to the ground, Dominator clattering uselessly to the side. </p>
<p>“Do it,” Kuroo turned to the chief, spreading his arms wide. “Do it, you miserable coward.” </p>
<p>“No!” Daichi yelled, scrambling to his feet. But he was too late. He watched it happen as if in slow motion. He watched the shot hit Kuroo, his body swell and expand and finally - the bloody explosion. </p>
<p>“N-no,” Daichi sank back onto his knees, chest aching and heart shattered. </p>
<p>Chief Wakatoshi turned the Dominator on Daichi. It transformed back to its usual form and the chief’s eyes flashed red again. Filled with an untamable rage, Daichi did the only thing he could think to do and raised his Dominator at the chief from his place on the ground. </p>
<p><em>Crime Coefficient is 0. Not a target for enforcement. Trigger will be locked.</em> </p>
<p>“Interesting,” Chief Wakatoshi said quietly, completely ignoring the fact that Daichi had a Dominator pointed at him. </p>
<p>“What’s interesting?” Daichi asked hollowly.</p>
<p>“Your Crime Coefficient hasn’t gone up.” </p>
<p>“You think I care about that?” Daichi snarled, brandishing the Dominator again. It had to be wrong. </p>
<p><em>Crime Coefficient is 0. Not a target for enforcement. Trigger will be locked.</em> </p>
<p>“I don’t think you care about anything right now. You know that won’t work, yet you keep pointing the Dominator at me, expecting it to say something other than what you know it’s going to say. You know I’m a part of the Sibyl System, and criminally asymptomatic, yet you think the Dominator will judge me because you want it to.” </p>
<p>“Kuroo…” </p>
<p>“Kuroo Tetsurou brought this fate upon himself. You know that well enough. Now, get up, inspector.” </p>
<p>“You’re a monster,” Daichi spat. </p>
<p>“You are completely opposed to the system emotionally,” Chief Wakatoshi continued. “What I just did should have robbed you of all your logic, but it hasn’t. You still know, no matter how much you hate me right now, that society cannot hold without the system. Therefore, on an intellectual level, you are forced to accept it, despite the fact that I just killed someone important to you.” </p>
<p>“You say all this like you’re proud of it.” </p>
<p>“We’re proud of you,” Chief Wakatoshi said. “We’re proud our society has produced someone like you.” </p>
<p>“Someone like me?” Daichi laughed derisively. “Someone heartless enough to be unaffected that their… that someone they cared about was killed in front of them.” </p>
<p>“You are not heartless,” the chief said. </p>
<p>“How relieving to hear your opinion,” Daichi snarled sarcastically. </p>
<p>“It should be,” Chief Wakatoshi shrugged. “Though I understand that emotionally you may not be able to appreciate our judgment for the moment. But I will not repeat myself again, get up, inspector.”  </p>
<p>Daichi did as he was told and got to his feet, eyes falling on the viscera that was left of Kuroo’s body. He felt sick to his stomach. </p>
<p>“You know the most demeaning thing you can do to the law that is supposed to be sacred?” He said slowly, looking the chief right in the eyes. They looked so real, so human, it was hard to believe he was mechanical. </p>
<p>Chief Wakatoshi blinked and said nothing. </p>
<p>“Create and administer a law that is unworthy of protection,” his voice caught in his throat and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “Kuroo Tetsurou deserved better.” </p>
<p>“This is justice,” Chief Wakatoshi said. “We didn’t alter his reading. You saw it, too. There was no going back for him.” </p>
<p>“This is a justice unworthy of protection,” Daichi spat as he headed towards the stairs, a lump rising in his throat as he realized he was leaving what was left of Kuroo’s body behind. </p>
<p>“And yet you protect us.” </p>
<p>“For now.” </p>
<p>“Hopefully, for a long time, inspector.” </p>
<p>+++</p>
<p>“Are you Inspector Sawamura?” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Daichi turned to look at the man who must be his new partner. He’d been notified this morning that the candidate was now available to be posted. “Unfortunate to have to deal with an incident right after you get assigned.” </p>
<p>“My name is Sugawara Koushi. I’ve been assigned to the CID as of today. Nice to meet you.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, but the CID is short on manpower, so I’ll help you out as much as I can but I can’t treat you like a newbie.” </p>
<p>Daichi noticed he had a small beauty mark under his left eye. </p>
<p>“I understand,” Sugawara said with a salute. “I’m looking forward to the work.” </p>
<p>“Good answer,” Daichi said with a smile. “Ah, there they are.” </p>
<p>He motioned to a paddy wagon driving up. </p>
<p>“The people you’re about to meet are humans just like us. They’ll use different criteria for judgment than you. Trust them, but at the same time be cautious of them. If you underestimate them, you’ll get seriously hurt. They’ll be your subordinates. You probably know, they’re known as-”</p>
<p>“Enforcers,” Sugawara finished for him. He smiled. “I’m looking forward to working with them.”  </p>
<p>A paddy wagon rolled up, and soon the enforcers were standing in front of them.</p>
<p>“Hopefully you’ve had training on the Dominator,” Daichi said as the drone cart rolled towards them. </p>
<p>“More or less,” Sugawara said, reaching out to grip the gun. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dominator Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated. User authentication, Inspector Sugawara Koushi. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approved. You are an authorized user.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wehhhhhhh sorry it's so sad ;______; </p>
<p>there's a second part to this au that's daisuga centric, so this was sort of a prologue to that which i am currently working on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>